Phoebe's Journey to Help Chris
by hottietottie2012
Summary: Phoebe starts noticing some mental issues with Chris. Phoebe is tired of Leo and Piper's lack of love for Chris.  Can she fix the damage or is it to late?
1. Sorry isnt good enough

Author's Note : This story deals with a serious Mental\Emotional disorder.  
>It can have tragic consquences if not is the cause, love is the cure.<br>Based on how Chris acted, I believe a unchanged future, could have caused him to go from sad, to scared, and eventually cause Chris to be a living terror.  
>Its rated R for a reason, please use extreme caution, when reading this story.<p>

Chris is walking with Phoebe, through the park. It's 5:30 pm, but Chris doesnt care. He likes being with his aunt.  
>Even though Phoebe loves Chris, it makes her angry Piper doesnt act like his mother. She doesnt understand why.<p>

Phoebe : Chris honey, I think its time to go home. Your mom probably has dinner fixed.

His face is mixed with sadness and a little anger, when he looks at her.

Chris : Why ? Its not like her or dad, care.

She takes him by the hand and sits him on a bench. Bending down to meet his eyes.

Phoebe :Chris, they love you. Your their son. Yes, they do care.

Chris :They say they love me, but it doesnt show.

Phoebe: Sweetie, I think its time we talk to your parents.

Chris : Okay, whatever...

She takes him by the hand, and they walk home. They go inside, to find Piper, Leo, little Wyatt, and Coop eating.

Phoebe : Chris go eat. Piper, Leo, come in here we need to talk.

Chris starts eating and they go in the living room with Phoebe.

Piper : What's the matter, Pheebs ?

Phoebe : When was the last time, you hugged Chris or kissed him ?

Piper and Leo : Uh...

Phoebe: That's what I thought ! Damnit ! Your son has come to believe you don't love him.

Leo gulps, and Piper tears up.

Piper : Oh God, we didnt realize.

Leo : Oh no. We never meant to hurt him.

Phoebe : You may not have meant to, but you have. Chris is only 10 yrs old ! A child that young needs their parents attention !

Piper : Its hard though, when we have another son who believes evil is the only way.

Leo : and I have whitelighter...

Phoebe : There is no excuse, for not showing your child love !

Leo : Do you think we can fix this ?

Phoebe : I honestly dont know. Having a Phd, I know you have cause serious damage.

Piper : Maybe we shouldnt be his parents or caregivers.

Leo : Piper, he's our son !

Phoebe : Leo... I think Piper is right. Chris didnt wanna come home .

Leo : Phoebe I'm a whitelighter. The elders will be beyond angry with us.

Phoebe : I really, do not give a damn ! Your elders will have very serious issues, if I dont handle this.

He takes Piper's hand.

Leo : Come on. We have to go up there and face them about this.

Piper : Okay.

They immediatly orb out. Phoebe walks in the dining room.

Phoebe : Chris honey, Come with me. We have to start packing your things.

Chris : Why ? Is everything okay ?

Phoebe : No sweetie its not. Lets go to your room.

He follows her to his room. Once there Phoebe grabs 2 suitcases.

Chris : Are we packing all my things ?

Phoebe : Not to night. Just your clothes.

Chris : Okay.

They start grabbing t-shirts, pants, underwear,socks, and and pajamas. Closing his suitcases Phoebe, carries them to her car.  
>Getting in, they drive off. Once at her and Coop's apartment. She carries his things inside. Chris sits on the couch, just looking.<p>

Coop : Hey buddy, you can watch TV, if you want.

Chris : Cool.

Phoebe : Only Disney Channel though.

Chris : Okay

Coop : Why do you say, only Disney Channel ?

Phoebe : Because it's family shows.

Coop : Oh, okay.

Phoebe and Coop sit down to watch TV, as well. Eventually Chris falls asleep.

Coop : I'll carry him to the guest bedroom.

Phoebe : Okay.

He carries him and tucks him in. He closes the door.

Phoebe : Lets go to bed to.

Coop : Yeah, sounds good.

They lay in bed and Phoebe turns to Coop.

Phoebe : Honey, I think it would be best, if me and him get our own apartment.

Coop : Phoebe, we're married. Its not right.

Phoebe : Coop,I know It will be hard, but Chris is headed down a dangerous path.

Coop : What you mean ?

Phoebe : I believe he has, Reactive Attachment Disorder.

Coop : What's that ?

Phoebe : A very serous mental disorder, in where he develops the belief he's not worthy of love.

Coop : Oh God, that is bad.

Phoebe : Yeah. He needs to be able to feel loved.

Coop : So us being apart, will help him ?

Phoebe : Yes. I'm his second mother. Only difference is, I care about him growing up healthy.

Coop : Piper doesn't ?

Phoebe : Not really. She AND Leo are to focused on Wyatt.

Coop : That's terrible. Okay, I'll agree to this, but not forever.

Phoebe : I'm not saying forever, 6 months.

Coop : Okay. I'll move out and you can have this apartment.

Phoebe : Are you sure ?

Coop : Yeah.

Phoebe : Okay.

She kisses him, and make love one more time.

Next Chapter : Coop moves out, and Phoebe goes to the manor.  
> <p>


	2. I care

The next morning aroud 9:00 am, Coop grabs 3 boxes out of their garage, starts packing his clothes, cds, and sports memoblia.  
>With Chris still asleep, Phoebe calls a moving truck. They arrive and put the guest bed in, along with the night stand. They put all his boxes in as well.<p>

Phoebe : I'm gonna miss you. Do you have a good apartment rented ?

Coop : Yeah, Leo found me one it's about 2 miles from here. Can I visit ?

Phoebe : Sure, just let me know, ahead of time.

Coop : Okay.

They kiss, and Coop gets in his SUV, and leaves with the moving truck behind him. Phoebe goes back inside to wake up Chris. She goes inside his room.

Phoebe : Chris wake up. Honey come on wake up.

He slowly wakes and sits up.

Chris : What's wrong aunt Phoebe ?

Phoebe : Nothing is wrong, but we have to go to the manor and finish packing your things.

Chris : Okay, but I dont wanna see mom or dad.

Phoebe : Okay, you can wait in the car. Now go get dressed.

Chris walks to the bathroom and puts clothes on.

Chris : Okay, Im ready.

Phoebe: Lets go then.

They get in the car, and finally arrive at the manor.

Phoebe : Okay honey, wait here I'll be back in a little while.

Chris : Okay.

She gets out and walks inside.

Phoebe : Piper, Leo !

Piper : Hey, whats up ?

Phoebe : I've come to pack the rest of Chris's things.

Piper : Okay, boxes are in the basement.

Phoebe walks to the basement and grabs the boxes. Then she goes up to his room. Starts putting up movies and games. In another box, puts his playstation.  
>In another box, puts his toys and posters. Closing all the boxes, she carries them downstairs. Piper is waiting in the living room.<p>

Phoebe : Okay,Piper I'm leaving now.

Piper : Okay, bye Pheebs.

Phoebe walks to the car, putting the boxes in. Then drives off.

Next Chapter: They unpack his things and Phoebe explains to Chris about Piper. 


End file.
